parkafishs_fanon_warriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
SnowClan
SnowClan is a fanmade Clan. A lot of the cats in SnowClan are quite odd, ranging from chimaeras to odd colour patterns to a set of conjoined twins. Members Leaders Silverstar * Bengal she-cat with a long tail, a pale underbelly, white paw tips, and brilliant, shimmering sky-blue eyes. Best Friends: Stripetail, Thornfeather Apprentice: Candlepaw Deputies Thornfeather * Dark black tom with green eyes and claws that are sharp like needles. His fur is surprisingly soft, like a dove's feathers. Mate: Morningfur Best Friends: Stoneflare, Silverstar Apprentice: Honeypaw Medicine Cats Tawnysoul * Beautiful creamy-brown she-cat with black & cream splashes, and sparkly yellow eyes. * Tawnysoul is a very nurturing spirit - she loves everyone around her and treats them all as equals, even when she's healing an enemy. She doesn't sleep much, but she says that she doesn't need to. While she is normally chipper and kind, she can be irrational and irritable when she's in a bad mood. Best Friend & Apprentice: Thrushpaw Medicine Cat Apprentices Thrushpaw * Sandy-white bicoloured she-cat with pale blue eyes. * Thrushpaw is the medicine cat version of an honours student - she's talented with herbs and picks things up quickly, usually requiring two explanations at the very most. Tawnysoul is exceedingly proud of her intelligence, but she says that Thrushpaw needs to calm her ego down a little, as she can get a little bit braggy and overconfident at times. Most of the time, however, Thrushpaw is very humble and sweet. Unfortunately, she doesn't have many friends, as she spends almost all of her time gathering or learning about herbs. She is very close with her mentor. Best Friend & Mentor: Tawnysoul Warriors Stripetail * White tom with emerald-green eyes. The tips of his ears and of the fur tuft on his head are black. The back of his body is all cactus-green, with tiger-like stripes being the transition from white to green. This is due to a genetic condition. ** He was named Stripekit after said stripes. * Stripetail is a loyal SnowClan warrior who loves his apprentice like he would love his own son. He was appointed the small tom a day after a conversation with Silverstar, saying that his gentle patience and kindness would be perfect for working with Splashkit. He always visited Splashkit in the nursery, and his normally sad little face would light up when he say the white-and-green tom come in to see him. He even got permission from Silverstar to show the small kit around the SnowClan territory. He misses his parents more with each passing day, and has made it a rule for himself to put a flower on their burial places (they were buried side-by-side) whenever he passes them, and then sit in silence for a few moments with his head bowed and his eyes closed, as a gesture of respect. This helps him cope with his grief, and Silverstar usually accompanies him and helps him find the most beautiful flowers possible to put on their graves. ** He was once out at his parents' graves while an attack on the SnowClan camp was happening. A ShellClan warrior named Lionpelt, who was part of the attack party, saw him sitting alone, and knew right away from the flowers and his sitting posture that he was mourning the loss of someone dear to him. Despite his instructions from the party's leader to attack any SnowClan cats on sight, he silently kept walking, leaving Stripetail to mourn his parents in peace. *** A few days later, the two ran into each other while patrolling their sides of the Thunderpath. Lionpelt told him what he had seen, and Stripetail thanked him for letting him grieve in peace. The two later became friends, despite the heated rivalry between their clans. Mother: Pineclaw (deceased, drowned) Father: Cliffpelt (deceased, drowned) Best Friends: Silverstar, Lionpelt ShellClan Apprentice: Splashpaw ----- Cindersnow * Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and long legs. ----- Oakdust * Chocolate tabby-tortoiseshell tom with bottle-green eyes. * Oakdust is a very fatherly cat. He loves kits, and always hangs out near the nursery, mostly to see his daughter, Leafkit, and his half-sister, Snowtail. All of the kits in the nursery love him, and see him as a dad/uncle figure. He fell into a bout of depression when losing his mate, Leafnose, in a battle with an unexpected raiding party from FangClan, but Silverstar suggested to name his daughter in his mate's memory, which cheered him up a little. He is now an emotionally healthy warrior and a wonderful father who spends all the time that he can with his kit. ** he's probably gay for someone in camp because don't tell me how to write my characters Mate: Leafnose (deceased, killed in battle while defending Leafkit) Half-Sister: Snowtail Daughter: Leafkit Apprentice: Smallpaw ----- Stoneflare * Grey & "red" tabby chimaera tom with pale green eyes. * Stoneflare is usually a rather serious cat. He is a strict believer in the Warrior Code and follows it down to the smallest details, sternly scolding apprentices or even fully-grown warriors who break it. As the deputy's best friend and an admired senior warrior, he has the authority to do so. Despite appearing threatening at first glance, he is actually rather kindhearted and patient, but when he is angry, he can fight like a LionClan cat and will show no mercy to anyone who harms his shy apprentice, Mudpaw. He also has an astounding way with words - Stoneflare can describe a battle, an experience, or a place so vividly that whoever is listening can picture every small detail of what he is talking about; something that made Goldpaw fall in love with him over time. Best Friend: Thornfeather Apprentice: Mudpaw ----- Adderstreak * Red tabby tom with sharp teeth, small but VERY sharp canines, and green eyes. * Adderstreak dreams big. He wants to be remembered for centuries after he dies, and be highly respected as a great warrior of SnowClan. He wants to go out like a hero, fighting for his Clan, and be seen in the most badass way possible. He especially wants to be deputy if Thornfeather is ever to retire. He can be quite selfish and overconfident, but is usually very humble towards his friends, and even relaxed. If he doesn't want to run, hunt, or train, something is definitely wrong with him. He cares for his apprentice, Goldpaw, like a little sister, and always tells her that she will be one of the greatest warriors that he's ever going to see in his lifetime. Apprentice: Goldpaw ----- Sparrowfoot * Chocolatey-brown tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, pale green eyes, and a white "raccoon mask" on her face. * Sparrowfoot is a carefree, newly-appointed warrior made all the more childish by her bad memory, confidence, light-hearted humour and constant hunger. She is, fortunately, a good hunter with good camouflage, so she's able to make up for all of the food she takes from the fresh-kill pile. She still sees Thornfeather as a mentor, even though she's a warrior now, and he still sees her as his apprentice (often calling her Sparrowpaw by accident, which she teases him about). The two often go out on patrols and hunting trips together, and they are as close as siblings. Former Mentor: Thornfeather ----- Blue-eye * Misty blue-grey female with odd dark grey "bubble" markings under her eyes, matching-colour paw tips, and completely pure, ocean-blue eyes that look like pearls. Doesn't seem to have pupils. * Blue-eye is by far the oddest in the clan. Being born without pupils (on the contrary, if she has them, nobody can see them), she was thought to be blind, but she doesn't seem to be. She has no problem navigating herself around without help. She isn't the best ground hunter, but is a great climber and fisher, often bringing back squirrels or birds. Silverstar says that she may be an angel sent down from StarClan to protect them, which may be why no battle injuries seem to kill her. She greatly fears the Thunderpath, and seems to be allergic to dandelions, sneezing madly whenever she's near a large amount of them. She has yet to find a mate, despite males from other Clans being enamoured by her beauty, and says that she doesn't want to have kits in fear of them not being healthy, saying that she "really lucked out" being able to see without her pupils and that her kits might not have as much luck. She seems to have some form of narcolepsy, passing out at random intervals, which is why she avoids fishing if she feels dizzy. She has a very calm and likable disposition. Mother: Morningfur Father: ????? (possibly Thornfeather, although this is unlikely) Brothers: Patchkit, Rabbitkit, Acornkit, Leapkit, Pebbleclaw Sisters: Frostkit/Snowkit, Candlepaw Former Mentor: Thornfeather Apprentices Honeypaw * Pale golden tabby she-cat with light yellow-orange eyes and white paws. * Honeypaw is a very extroverted apprentice. She looks up to her mentor, Thornfeather, like a big brother, and is always looking for ways to impress him. She is, fortunately, a very fast, precise, and silent hunter, probably as the result of Thornfeather's A+ mentoring skills. Honeypaw is a bit of a ditz, but she has the best intentions. While she is usually quite confident in herself and her abilities, she can be overly sensitive, quickly tearing up if Thornfeather scolds her too harshly. On the flipside, her eyes light up and sparkle like stars whenever she gets praise from others, especially her mentor. Twin Sister: Goldpaw Mentor: Thornfeather ----- Candlepaw * Pale red-orange tabby she-cat with fluffy fur, yellow eyes and white paws. Mother: Snowtail Father: Snakebranch (deceased, crushed by a tree) Brother: Dandelionkit Sister: Lemonkit Foster Brother: Splashpaw Foster Sister: Leafkit Mentor: Silverstar ----- Smallpaw * Unusually undersized reddish-cinnamon tabby tom with blue-green eyes. ----- Splashpaw * Small white tom with pale blue patches and diamond-blue eyes. Gets sick easily. * Splashpaw is a clumsy little tom, but his caring soul, protectiveness towards his Clan and his strong belief in StarClan and the Warrior Code make him easy to be friends with. He always thinks of others before himself and is a very patient and trustworthy cat, but he can become irrationally angry at the smallest things. Losing both of his parents as a young kit really messed him up emotionally, but his mentor is always there to support him, and even says that he's saving a spot in the warriors den for his apprentice. Splashpaw can't wait to become a warrior, and tries to impress his leader and mentor as much as possible. Mother: Aspenpelt (deceased, poisoned) Father: Birchwind (deceased, killed in battle while avenging his mate) Foster Mother: Snowtail Foster Brother: Dandelionkit Foster Sister: Lemonkit Fellow Adopted Sister: Leafkit Mentor: Stripetail ----- Mudpaw * Small, light brown tom with pale blue eyes and white + dark gray splashes on his pelt. Bad eyesight but excellent hearing and sense of smell. * Mudpaw is a very quiet and reserved apprentice, barely talking to anyone except his mentor, his family, and his best friend, Goldpaw. He has great potential as a hunter, but his nervousness and clumsiness need to be taken care of first. Stoneflare's patience is endless towards his young apprentice, and he finds the small tom's cowardice and caution endearing, in a way. He always assures Mudpaw that despite his insecurities, he is going to make an astounding warrior someday, and receiving so much praise from such a highly-respected senior warrior really helps Mudpaw believe in himself almost as much as Stoneflare believes in him. Mother: Morningfur Father: Thornfeather Sister: Candlepaw Best Friend: Goldpaw Mentor: Stoneflare ----- Goldpaw * Bright golden tabby with pale green eyes. * Goldpaw is a lot more reserved than her sister, but can be energetic and playful when she's happy and excited. She has a huge crush on Stoneflare, and is jealous of her best friend, Mudpaw, for being his apprentice, because he always gets to go out on hunting trips with him. She does love Adderstreak, her mentor, like a big brother, but she wishes that she could spend more time with Stoneflare. Luckily for her, whenever Adderstreak is sick, which is often for the reckless mousebrain, Stoneflare takes her under his paw and picks up her training from where her normal mentor left off. Twin Sister: Honeypaw Crush: Stoneflare Best Friend: Mudpaw Mentor: Adderstreak Queens Snowtail * Beautiful white she-cat with shimmering green eyes, and fur as soft as a baby dove's feathers. Mate: Snakebranch (deceased, crushed by a tree) Half-Brother: Oakdust Son: Dandelionkit Daughter: Lemonkit Foster Son: Splashpaw Foster Daughter: Leafkit ----- Morningfur * Pale orangish-cream she-cat with silver eyes, a white patch over one eye, a fluffy tail, and white "socks". Vision-impaired. * Morningfur is a gentle queen just past the peak of her youth. She knew early on that she would never be a good hunter, due to being clumsy, slow, and with very weak vision. So instead, once she met the love of her life, she decided to contribute new members to the Clan who will hopefully be able to protect each other even after she passes away. There have been theories that some of her kits are not Thornfeather's, due to a few not resembling him in the slightest. Thornfeather does not believe these, as he is too loyal to his mate to imagine that she wouldn't be the same to him. So far, she has had mostly sons, with the exceptions of Blue-eye, Leappaw and Candlepaw, but also recently gave birth to conjoined twin daughters. Mates: Thornfeather, ????? Sons: Patchkit, Rabbitkit, Acornkit, Pebblepaw Daughters: Snowkit/Frostkit, Blue-eye, Leappaw, Candlepaw Kits Snowkit/Frostkit * Conjoined twin she-cats with a white pelt and two tails. They each have a neck, head, tail, and brain of their own, which is extremely rare and fortunate for them. Snowkit posesses blue eyes, while her sister Frostkit's eyes are green. Frostkit also has a grey raccoon mask. * Snowkit and Frostkit are definitely strange. Being born with the same body and two separate heads, they took quite some time to learn how to function. But now that they've mastered moving as one, they are quite fast and precise, having learned to sync their brains almost exactly in order to perform precision-based tasks, such as running. When they both want to go in different directions, they look like they're having a seizure. They share all organs except for their brains and other organs located on/in their heads, including their lungs and heart, although their heart is kind of a mashup of two hearts. Tawnysoul says that the kits are extraordinarily lucky to have been born the way they were, but that their strange heart may shorten their lifespan. Hearing this news only made the conjoined twins more determined to live life to the fullest and have their legacies be remembered for centuries. Mother: Morningfur Father: ????? (possibly Thornfeather, although this is unlikely) Brothers: Patchkit, Rabbitkit, Acornkit, Pebblepaw Sisters: Blue-eye, Leappaw, Candlepaw Elders WIP Traditions WIP Disposition SnowClan are overall very relaxed and friendly. Territory SnowClan lives in a standard forest, similarly to ThunderClan. Rabbits and birds are especially abundant, which means that speed and climbing training are necessary lessons for a growing apprentice. When given the chance, some SnowClan cats will even fish in the several creeks in their territory. Trivia * SnowClan's fresh-kill pile is located in a tunnel underground, near the leader's den, surrounded by cold, wet rocks from the nearby creek. This is to keep it out of the sun and therefore make it last longer. In the winter, they pack snow around the fresh-kill pile. * Snowstar, their founder, was once a kittypet. * Some cats have mastered running and sliding on ice, to the point where it almost looks like skating. This makes for very funny battles on the ice, as some cats are sliding gracefully across it while others are slamming their faces into the ice and squealing in pain like kits. * SnowClan cats, as predicted, like to eat snow and icicles. * SnowClan was the clan that warned the others that colourful frogs should not be eaten, after a warrior died of poisoning soon after eating one. * They are in very hot water with HawkClan, as the healing herbs the both Clans need happen to grow best right on the borders separating the two feuding Clans. HawkClan, being loose cannons who don't play by the rules, tries to expand their territory to claim these plants as theirs, but SnowClan always pushes them right back into their place, sometimes literally shoving border-expansion patrols back onto their own territory. Category:SnowClan Category:Clans